You Can't See What Her Heart Wants - John Cena and Becky Lynch
by danielbryan22
Summary: Becky Lynch is passionate about evolving women's wrestling in WWE. She believes John Cena is standing in her way, or is there something else she can't see?
1. Chapter 1 - Progressing backwards

Author's bit: _So... this story is anchored around some real WWE events but of course, there's a lot of creative liberty. It's a little bit 'insidery' but I try to explain WWE's inner workings as we go along. I hope you enjoy my first chapter of my first fanfic._

 **Monday 30th May - After WWE Raw**

"Ugh! I don't know whether to scream, cry, or march in there and slap his bloody stupid hat off!" Becky angrily paced up and down her the women's locker room. "I thought this rubbish was gonna stop!"

Backstage after a huge episode of Monday Night Raw, rumours were flying about sudden changes to the show. One of them was that John Cena, returning to TV after five months rehabbing a serious shoulder injury, requested more time for his return promo. As a result, a scheduled tag team match involving Becky and Nattie had been reduced to a singles match, and the time reduced in half, leaving them four minutes to perform on a three hour TV show.

"Becky, honey, you're going to dig a trench in the ground," Nattie said, trying to bring calm. "Settle your tea kettle. You don't know if it was John's idea to cut our segment down."

"Of course it's Johnny Boy's fault!" Becky said, turning to Nattie. "Think about it. Since Sasha, Charlotte and I came from NXT, slowly the divas have gained more respect. We have more time on the TV shows. Hell, we're not even called Divas anymore." Becky turns away from Nattie. "And suddenly John Cena returns and it's 'sorry ladies, Cena needs a little more time tonight.' It's _him_ , using his rep to reduce our match times again!"

"I know you're upset. But I should be just as upset." Nattie sat back on the locker bench. "If you think John is the anti-Christ, why don't you calmly speak to him before we have this happen again?"

Becky smirked. "I'm not speaking to him." She had dropped the tone of her voice. "He won't understand me. He's a big shot Hollywood wannabe who doesn't love wrestling quite like we do, Nattie."

"You sound like a snob Becky," said Nattie defensively. "I've been on Total Divas with John for a while. Off camera he's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?" Becky exclaimed. "He is going out with Nikki! That says we need to know about John's tastes. He does not understand how we clawed our way to this company. But I didn't come this far to have to wrestle four minute matches because Johnny Boy needs twenty minutes to talk instead of fifteen." Becky then turned to the door and a beeline.

"Becky, just calm down please!" Nattie protested, trying to grab Becky's arms as she marched toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kick Johnny's private door off and kick him in his bollocks! Maybe he'll understand then..."

"I heard some commotion?" The door swung open as Becky was stepping through. It was Stephanie McMahon. "I thought I'd stop by because I heard angry voices."

"Oh, Mrs. McMahon, sorry." Becky stepped back flustered. "That was me. I was just really upset about not getting to wrestle tonight and the match time being reduced. I was going to speak to John Cena about it."

"More like kill John Cena about it," Nattie mumbled. Becky gestured at her to shut up.

"Becky," Stephanie took Becky's hand, "I knew you'd be upset about tonight and I know you know the rumours. And yes, John Cena did request specifically for your match to be cut."

Becky recoiled, "You see, Nattie? I was right! Totally right!" Nattie rolled her eyes.

"But I what I need from you is to just sit tight. I will speak to John and make sure this doesn't happen again to my women's division."

"Alright, alright," Becky sighed and resigned to the locker room bench. Nattie put her hand on Becky's knee comfortingly.

"You just know your place. I'll navigate the politics and make sure Vince gives you what you deserve," Stephanie said, with a grin. "It's getting late girls. We have Smackdown tomorrow. I've got a feeling you'll have it made up to you on tomorrow's show." She winked.

"Thanks Mrs. McMahon," said Becky, the calmest she had been all evening. Stephanie left the women's room.

"That was close," Nattie warned Becky. "You almost made a total fool out of yourself." Nattie got up and picked up her duffel bag. "We've got to hit the road, hun. Are you going to leave dressed like that?" She pointed to Becky's barefeet.

"I'll be fine you cow," said Becky jokingly. "I'll throw my sneakers on and we'll roll. Meet you outside." Nattie winked, turned and left the ladies' locker room.

Taking a defeated sigh, Becky leaned forward off her seat. Alone with her thoughts, she slipped into her socks and her Nikes.

 _I'm going to be a part of the best women's division in WWE history. The likes of John Cena are not going to ruin it for us._

Becky threw her bag strap over her shoulder and left the women's locker room. She made a hasty walk around the arena for the car park elevator.

The elevator doors slid open as Becky stood waiting. The doors revealed John Cena.

He stepped out slowly, with a grin. "Hey Becky. Forgot my charger so I'm just running back." Becky was stunned into silence. Her eyes locked into Cena's momentarily. After an awkward silence, she then walked past him into the elevator, no words delivered, no smile returned.

 _Turns out I can't see you, John. And I don't have to, to be successful._

 **Tuesday 2nd June - Home**

"Oh no, I've found it," Becky said triumphantly, looking over her email inbox. "Thank God the office books our travel. I was never good at flight booking; but I only have my _shelf_ to blame."

"Ugh, your jokes are bad and you should feel bad, Becky," Nattie said over the phone. She could feel Becky's pun-tastic grin searing through the voice call.

Each week WWE hosts wrestling shows in five different cities every week, which all the wrestlers work at. They send an email mid-week with the wrestler's flight details, arena locations, and match details so everyone can prepare for the Friday to Wednesday grind.

"As I was saying, Sasha's definitely out for the week. They're reviewing her concussion," sitting back on her couch, Nattie stroked one of her cats. "Stephanie actually messaged me about it too."

"You really should call her Mrs. McMahon," Becky said, multitasking. She was reading her email schedule like a hawk. "She _is_ the face of our women's div--" Becky paused over her email.

 _What the hell is this?_

"And _you_ need to stop walking on egg shells around Stephanie," Nattie retorted. "Honey, not everything is as political as you think."

"Oh my God," Becky said, shocked.

"Oh my God what? What's the matter?" Nattie inquired.

"This must be a joke! A si-sick joke!" Becky stood up and away from her computer.

"Becky, what's the problem?" Nattie raised her voice. "Tell me!"

"My-my matches on Friday, Saturday, and Su-Sunday," Becky stuttered. She couldn't believe her eyes. "I think I've replaced Sasha's matches."

"Well, yeah," Nattie said matter-of-factly. "Someone has to cover for Sasha."

"But Nattie," Becky groaned, "I'm teaming with John Cena!"


	2. Chapter 2 - You Can't Seem To Team

Author's bit: _I've got the idea of where the story's going but if you want to see anything in particular, let me know. Also please let me know what you think generally. :-)_

 **Friday 3rd June - Untelevised show in Texas**

To almost anyone, teaming with John Cena - without argument the biggest superstar on the WWE's star studded roster - for three nights of untelevised wrestling shows, in the main event would be an honour.

"I am not wrestling with him!" Becky said to Nattie, sharper than a knife. She clearly didn't take it as an honour. "So Johnny Boy wants to politic us out of a decent wrestling match on TV, and tonight I'm supposed to play Savage to his Hogan and be all nice?"

There were minutes to go before the main event, and three thousand Texans were waiting to see John Cena and Becky Lynch - replacing an injured Sasha Banks - take on AJ Styles and Charlotte; two of the most hated wrestlers.

Nattie stood with Becky in the locker room, a similar scene to Monday, trying to persuade Becky to calm down. "Becky, come on! This isn't going to affect the TV storylines. It:s just for a few nights, until Sasha gets back. Just to make the crowd happy. Just talk to John before the match so you know the plan--"

"You're having a laugh Nattie," Becky gave a sardonic smile. 'I'm not talking to him about _anything, ever_. I will go out there and wing it; we don't need to have a pep talk."

Nattie sighed and resigned, saying, "Just tell me you'll do your best out there." It was like trying to put out a lit firework.

Suddenly, John Cena's music hit in the arena. The crowd exploded in cheers and jeers shaking the building as he ran down the entrance ramp - the usual for Cena. It could be heard backstage. Nattie said, "You're next to go out, honey."

"This is ridiculous," Becky said curtly, grabbed her goggles, and marched to the curtain to wait for her music. Usually she was a ball of energy and charisma. The apparent sabotaging of the women's segment on Monday was still really weighing on her however and making her irritable. It was hard to just forgive and forget.

 _Yeah, I'm in the main event tonight for non-televised show. But how many more times are we taking a backseat to John Cena again on TV?_

After an awesome fifteen minute match and an Attitude Adjustment to AJ Styles, John had ended the match for him and Becky. The crowd erupted as they were announced the winners. As the final match of the show, it was now time for John and Becky to pose for pictures, giving all the WWE fans in attendance a night to remember.

Something peculiar happened. John turned around to Becky to raise her arm and play up their victory to the audience. Instead, Becky had left the ring and was halfway down the aisle. She briskly walked back through the curtain, barely a word to a fan along the way. Everyone was astonished.

Becky burst through the curtains to return to the locker room. Triple H was at the area setup at the curtain, watching the matches.

"What was that?" Triple H said, looking totally perplexed. He was in charge of the event tonight and needed an answer. "You just left the ring? You barely posed for the fans with John after the match."

Stopping her walk back to her locker room, Becky turned to Triple H and said, "I'm sorry Hunter. I wasn't really happy to team with John tonight."

"Becky, listen to me," a stern tone was overtaking Triple H. "You have found yourself in a legitimate main event opportunity. You are in the main event of the next two shows, but I'm beginning to regret plugging you in to begin with."

"Hunter, it's John's fault!" Becky protested. "Monday night, he--"

"No!" Triple H exploded. "I heard the rumours of what Cena did to your segment on Monday night, but _this is tonight_! Leaving as fast as you did was against why you were in the main event in the first place. The whole match too was against it too, actually!"

Becky raised her eyebrows confused, but she knew she was caught out.

"Oh yeah. That was far from your best out there," Triple H went on. "You looked downright disinterested in the ring tonight and the crowd felt it too. I'm surprised no-one froze from your cold shoulder."

A tear rolled down Becky's cheek. "I-I'm sorry Hunter."

"Becky, sometimes things don't go the way you'd hoped in this business," He brought his voice back down. "It doesn't mean everything you've done has been derailed. You, Charlotte, Nattie, all of you girls are changing women's wrestling for WWE. It doesn't come overnight though. You're pioneers and damn good wrestlers -that's why the crowds love you."

Becky was wrecked and quietly sobbed. Triple H moved in for a hug. "No matter what crap happens back here, the only thing you bring out there to those fans is 'Straight Fire', 'the Lass Kicker.' That's who they love to see."

Still embracing, Becky asked, "Will I get the chance tomorrow?"

Like a proud papa, Triple H smiled. "You bet your ass you will. Count on it." He then turned to peer through the curtain, back to the ring. "Go get changed, show's nearly over."

Becky sighed. She had almost screwed up her chance. Before leaving, she peered through the curtain herself. John Cena was still at ringside, five minutes after she left, still taking pictures, slapping hands and signing autographs. She was transfixed.

 _Why doesn't he just leave? He isn't genuine about what he's doing..._

Nattie was wandering, looking for Becky. She caught him looking at John through the curtain. "Still think he doesn't love wrestling like we do?" Nattie whispered.

Becky couldn't answer.

 **Saturday 4th June - Untelevised show in Alabama**

Taping up her wrists, Becky sat back in folding her chair in the women's locker room. There were a couple of matches to go before Becky's second main event chance - a repeat of the previous night's tag match with John Cena.

 _I'm not about to let this opportunity slip through my fingers._

A "Hello" from a man interrupted Becky's thoughts. She knew that voice.

John Cena's head appeared from behind the door. Flustered, Becky shot up like up like a bullet from a gun.

"Are you alone?" John quizzed, hand still on the door handle.

Becky looked behind her. The locker room was empty except for Nattie. She was in the shower, but could hear nothing and see even less. Perfect timing.

A defiant scowl formed across Becky's face. Her eyes locked with John's, just like at the elevator. No words came out.

John reservedly said. "I think you and me need to have a talk."

He stepped into the locker room, and locked the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3 - An Orphan's Wish

Author's bit: _espeon44, I've got your ideas and I will sprinkle them through the next few chapters. Thanks :-) Everyone if you're enjoying this and want to see anything, tell me and I'll try to weave it in. General feedback also wanted. One love..._

 **Saturday 4th June - Untelevised show in Alabama**

John Cena and Becky Lynch stood ten feet from each other in the women's locker room, their eyes locked on each other. John's blue eyes were quizzical, while Becky's brown eyes were tense.

"There's something we need to do tonight Becky," John started.

 _The only thing I need to do right now, John Cena, is give you a piece of my mind for the first time._

"You've got some nerve!" Becky blazed, cutting John off. "Are you the boss around here Johnny Boy? Cutting people's match times? Barging into locker rooms?"

There was a couple of matches to go before John and Becky were due to team for the second night in a row. Becky's anger at John for messing with her opportunity on Monday night's Raw hadn't really faded.

She began to step towards Cena, saying "You have only just returned from injury Johnny Boy, but you are having a laugh if you want to spoil the women's division just so you can make be the 'face that runs the place'! Go and swing your bollocks somewhere else!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" John held his hands up to stop Becky getting in his face. "I don't know you very well, Becky. And apparently, you don't know me either." John pointed to the door and continued, "However, there's a little girl outside who knows both of us. She wants to meet her favourite wrestlers tonight."

Becky backed up and cooled off in an instant.

"D'you think you can handle that with me?" John asked?

Becky was peeved at John. However, there was a greater need right now. "Of course I can," she replied. "I can handle it _without you_ , too."

John smirked at the fired shot, and then unlocked the door, saying "Shall we?"

The Make-A-Wish Foundation is a charity that grants terminally sick children a 'wish' - often requested is time spent with a celebrity of their choice. Most WWE superstars grant wishes, but John Cena has granted the most wishes of any celebrity, let alone WWE superstars.

In a private room, with her carer Jodie, sat a small red-headed girl called Emily. She was from a local Alabama orphanage and had developed a life-threatening illness. However John and Becky, her favourite wrestlers, had come to help her lift her spirits.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as Becky walked in with a gigantic smile and a big, warm hug for Emily. John followed after with his own hug.

The three of them talked for twenty minutes about life, school, and wrestling. Their meeting drew to a close with Becky giving Emily a bag of WWE gifts, including a signed toy Women's Championship. It was truly a blessed meeting.

"Can you do me a favour please?" Emily asked with her tender voice.

"Anything for you love," Becky smiled, kneeled and listened in. "Tell me."

"Can you do a special tag team move for me please?" the little girl asked.

Becky was not expecting that. She left a pause before turning back to look at John.

"Sure! Like she said," John assured, "Anything we can do for you tonight Emily, you just ask."

The meeting ended with John promising to meet her again later - she had a ringside seat with Jodie. After photos and hugs, John and Becky left the room to get ready to wrestle.

"I love those little ones," Becky gushed, forgetting she was actually talking to John. "They're so brave to go through the trials that they are."

"It's true. Now that you're not biting my head off," John smugly replied. Becky remembered herself and turned a frown to John. "We can talk a little about what we can do in the ring tonight."

Becky folded her arms. "I'm listening," she said sternly.

"For Emily, I'm thinking something easy but very cool," John said excitedly. "I can pick you up to stand on my shoulders, and you can do your top rope leg drop off my shoulders. Preferably to Charlotte."

 _Hold on. He_ _knows I do a top rope Leg Drop?_

"Um. Becky?"

Becky was actually lost in thought. "...Sorry, sorry. Uh, yep, leg drop. That's fine."

"So, are we good?"

"For tonight," Becky started, "We're fine. As far as Monday's show goes, I'm still raw. So don't think we're BFF's just yet." She glared at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," John said, holding his hands up. "Oh, and nice pun, by the way."

"What?"

"Nice pun," he repeated. "Still _Raw_ about _Monday Night_? You're still clever when you're angry."

Becky realised she had unleashed a pun when she was supposed to be still upset. She chuckled however, and playfully slapped John in the stomach before walking away to stretch.

 _How does he know I do a top rope leg drop?_

Soon enough, the main event was underway as John and Becky fought AJ Styles and Charlotte in a mixed tag team match. The crowd gasped at the match ending, as Becky climbed John's shoulders.

She leaped off into a crushing leg drop on Charlotte, and pinned her. The crowd cheered with surprise and delight at the unique move. John and Becky were declared the winners and this night, Becky stayed in the arena for her fans, just like John. Hard feelings aside, the crowd loved them, and she loved them back.

Both superstars shook hands and posed for photos before meeting Emily at ringside for another hug. Emily handed Becky an envelope for her to read. "Thank you darlin'," Becky whispered with a departing hug.

Becky came back through the curtains backstage before John, walking past Triple H. With a proud smile, he said, "Now that's the 'Lass Kicker' they paid to see."

 _Thank God it wasn't too late to redeem myself._

 **Wednesday 8th June - Alabama**

 _Gosh, I hope I'm not too late..._

Becky launched herself out of her cab and handed a fistful of dollars to the driver. "Thanks pal, keep the change!" she hurriedly said, running straight for the entrance to the big building.

Emily's envelope for Becky was actually an invitation to her birthday party at the orphanage in Alabama that Becky had only opened the night before. She was rushing from Tuesday's show in New Jersey to Alabama.

WWE superstars usually work Friday - Tuesday. The Wednesday after a week on the road is normally down time for Becky home. Although she hadn't been home to Florida yet, so she had time to pass through to see Emily and the other children.

Becky walked hastily through the orphanage reception, fortunately straight into Julia, Emily's carer.

"Oh!" Julia said, extending a handshake. "Good afternoon Becky! Did you have a safe journey?"

"Hi Julia! It was fine getting here but I'm sorry I'm late!" Becky said apologetically. "Tell me I haven't missed anything."

"Definitely not. The kids are all upstairs," Julia said. "They're eating their party food now so you actually have a little time to wait. You both can wait at the reception until I come back." She then went up the staircase.

"Okie doke, thank you!" Becky said. Then it hit her.

 _'Both?' What does she mean 'both'?_

Becky turned her head and someone caught her eye in the distant corner of the reception. There was going to be another special guest at this party - and his name was John Cena.

Becky turned fully around to face John.

 _I wouldn't admit this, Johnny Boy... but I am a little bit glad I can see you for a change. Pun intended._


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontation Station

_Author's bit:_ Just a nod to the future - I know Becky's been a little angry in every chapter so far. She's just passionate :-D Keep following because that's going to turn. Let me know how you like the story.

 **Wednesday 8th June - Alabama**

Becky warily took a seat next to John; it was the only seat left in the orphanage reception. She crossed her legs and made a point of not looking him in the eyes.

"Hi Becky. You alright?" John said, nursing a cup of coffee.

Becky was determined to make a tense air. She hadn't forgiven him for getting her match cut from Raw a couple of Mondays ago. She said coldly, "What are you doing here John?"

"Well, I'm here for this fantastic Alabama coffee," John's words dripped with sarcasm, "And I got an invite to the orphange for Emily's birthday so I thought I'd drop by."

 _You're such a tool, John._

"Really? Thought you'd be too busy for a kids party," Becky said condescendingly.

"I am busy, but actually, I have to go to Florida in the evening. So, I could make this along the way," John explained. "Sushi?"

Becky turned her head. He was holding a small Japanese take-out box towards her. She said, "I don't eat fish, and I don't intend to start."

John took his box back. Becky was carried on coldly, "So you're only here because it was along your way, huh? When are the cameras arriving for your publicity shoot?"

Smiling, John sat back in his chair. "No cameras. I'm here because I want to be."

Becky rolled her eyes, "Sure, Johnny Boy." She still wasn't looking at him.

"I don't have to defend myself to you," John said calmly, "But I've visited five hundred children for Make a Wish Foundation. You don't visit that many children in hospital without having some kind of heart."

 _That's... true._

John downed some coffee before continuing, "I've been entertaining kids for a little while. I've learned thay they need a chance to be happy, no matter what. If I can give somebody an opportunity to be happy, I will try."

 _Chance? Opportunity? Hold on, who does he think he is?_

Becky was fuming at the hypocrisy. John sipped his coffee again and added, "Opportunity makes the world go round."

"Opportunity? You want to talk _opportunity_?!" Becky finally turned to look at John. Her frustrations were about to come boiling over. "Let's talk about you waltzing back to WWE, asking for my match to be cut from the show so you can talk more?"

"Oh," John said meekly.

"I'm not discounting that you're a big star John but I've busted my arse to get to WWE!" Becky raised her voice. "All of the women have been working to get the same time and chances the guys get on Raw and Smackdown. And the _second_ you come back you compromise _my_ opportunity? Would you do that to Nikki, John?"

"I wouldn't have," John admitted, "But I think you need to look at what happened from a different-"

"What you think is _irrelevant_!" Becky interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you think, to take words from a bloke you're trying to be like!"

"Really?" John stood up. "You're going there?"

"Here's what _I think_ ," Becky stood up and pointed at John; she was opening fire. "You've worked hard but you've forgotten what it's like to fight to keep your chance! If you want to politic and take away others chances and make fake speeches to me, then to be honest you can shove your opportunity _up your arse!_ "

As her final word came out, Becky's hand jerked towards John and accidently knocked his coffee onto his shirt. He now had a liquid bib of warm coffee over his green shirt.

Becky was stunned and only managed to squeak out, "I-I'm sorry." She hurriedly pulled out tissues from the reception table, and started to mop John's shirt.

"I said to the writers I needed more time for my return interview on Raw," John said, holding Becky's hand to stop her. "I spoke to Stephanie and she suggested cutting your tag team match with Nattie out entirely."

 _Stephanie said that? That's not true..._

"And I suggested to cut your match down to a singles match with Nattie instead," John explained. "I said I think it would be more natural for you, Becky, to confront your enemies, and the crowd would cheer you harder saving Nattie from a two-on-one beat down. Saves the tag team match for a better time. Say... on pay per view?"

Becky was stunned, and had stopped mopping John's shirt.

"And if you don't believe me, wait and see if they put you and Nattie vs. Charlotte and Dana on Money in the Bank next week," John said. "I thought I was acting in everybody's best interests. Especially yours. _I like you._ "

Becky's eyes locked with John's. It wasn't the first time.

"But calling me the Rock's wannabe doesn't make me want to stick up for you," John said.

Becky was dumbstruck. John was quite possibly the opposite of what she had believed.

"Hi guys!" Julia, the orphanage care worker, came down the stairs. "The kids have finished the party lunch and we told them we have a big surprise. D'you want to come up?"

John and Becky turned to Julia with deathly silence.

"Is everything ok? What happened to your shirt?"

John finally answered, "Spilt a little coffee. It's ok, I'll work it in."

"You actors always improvise," Julia laughed. "We'll go up now, alright?'

John followed Julia up the stairs to Emily's party. Becky didn't move. John shot her a neutral glance from the stairwell before continuing.

 _Crap._

Becky emotions were like a bag of mixed vegetables, and John had a coffee stain down his shirt, but the moment the kids jumped up and screamed for them their problems melted away.

Emily ran into John's huge arms for a hug and everyone followed suit, dogpiling onto him. Even Becky laughed aloud at how natural he looked with all the lovely kids. Everyone started chatting with the two superstars. They even started singing their theme songs. Everyone in the orphanage seemed to like wrestling!

After a while of fun it was getting time for the superstars to leave. John was sitting with Emily and some of the kids. Becky was joyfully showing the other kids different ways to escape from a headlock - if they promised not to fight each other for real.

Emily pulled on John's stained shirt, saying, "Can I ask you a favour please?"

"I'm all ears," John said smiling. Emily motioned to whispher, so John kneeled to listen.

Emily spoke into his ear. "Can you and Becky adopt me?"

"Me and Becky?" John said aloud, and Becky heard her name mentioned. She listened as John continued, "I don't think Becky and I can do that."

Becky turned halfway to listen. John was using his most soft, reassuring tone. "For one, Emily, we're always travelling so it would be hard to take care of you as well as Julia does.

"And for another, Becky and I aren't together. She's like Kitana from Mortal Kombat - beautiful but sharp. I like girls who are soft like you!"

Emily giggled and John gave her a high five. All the girls listening started saying, "I'm soft too!" trying to get in John's good books.

The only girl who was listening but not speaking had John's words echoing in her mind like a canyon.

 _He likes me?_

 _He thinks I'm beautiful?_


	5. Chapter 5 - Saying Thanks Can Be Fishy

Author's bit: The heat is really going to rise now! Though this is a behind the camera story, I'm using TV names instead of real names so it's easier to follow. As ever, let me know if you like the show :-)

 **Monday 20th June - Early afternoon, before WWE Raw**

"C'mon Becky, show me what's in the bag already! Stop teasing me!" Seth Rollins said, exasperated. He was sitting backstage with Becky, hours before WWE Raw was set to broadcast.

"OK bro," Becky said with a sly smile, clutching a plastic bag. "Only now I've raised your Becks-pectations."

Seth groaned. "Oh my God, you and your damn puns."

WWE held its annual Money in the Bank event the previous night. Aside from the chaotic main event which saw Seth win and lose the WWE title, Becky had her own time to shine. She teamed with Natalya vs. Charlotte and Dana - just as John Cena had said, before it was ever announced.

"Mortal Kombat X?" Seth said puzzled, as Becky revealed one of the contents of her bag. "Wait, does this mean you're entering Xavier's tournament? I never had you down as much of a gamer."

"That would be correct," Becky grinned, holding the game case. "It's the last tournament he can have before the split. I need to prepare if I want to be in."

Xavier Woods was planning a Mortal Kombat tournament for his gaming YouTube channel, UpUpDownDown. He invited all WWE superstars, because WWE were about to split their roster into two again and wouldn't be able to do a tournament this big for a long time.

"You're going to get creamed Becky. I hope you have good insurance," Seth said, almost laughing. He noticed a small box of Japanese cuisine in Becky's bag. "What's with the fish? You don't eat fish."

"Just call me Nurse Becky," slipping the game into the bag, Becky turned away. "And the sushi ain't for me."

Seth paused, then grinned and said, "You got a man we don't know about? You know Bayley will tell me all about it if I ask."

"Shut up Seth," Becky said playfully. "You and Bayley are one thing, but this ain't like that. It's for John."

"John?" Seth dropped his smile. "Is this something to do with main eventing those house shows with him?

"Not exactly," Becky said coyly. "Well, yeah, but then he helped me out with something after that. This is just to say thanks, that's all."

"Ah right," Seth said, starting to tie up his wrestling boots. "Just don't make Nikki jealous or anything."

"Oh she isn't here!" Becky dismissed. Nikki Bella, John's girlfriend had been off for nine months with a serious neck injury. "Besides, it's just a little sushi. Everyone's gotta eat. I think I'll go and find him now actually."

Becky got up, and quickly Seth held her wrist gently. Standing up himself, he said, "Seriously, don't be interfering with John too much. Nikki's really protective of him. Give him your thing and just carry on, alright?"

Looking into Seth's casually warning eyes, Becky responded, "Yeah, sure bro. I gotta go..." She began to walk away, and Seth continued tying his boots.

"Don't forget to actually play the game, 'Nurse Becky'."

"Shut up Seth," Becky smiled and kept on walking.

 _What does he think I'm trying to do with John anyway? Paranoid._

Hours passed, and a whole episode of WWE Raw hit the airwaves, but John Cena was nowhere to be found backstage. He had been on TV, yet Becky couldn't find him at all.

Not until the very last chance, at least.

"You got the hotel address hun?" Nattie called to Becky from the driver's seat. At 23:30, they were in arena car park preparing for the drive to the next arena for Smackdown.

"Got it right here Nattie, what are travelling buddies for?" Becky said, closing the trunk. As she did, someone asleep and alone in a car caught her eye. "I'll just be minute, I think someone's asleep in here."

"Just leave them! We need to go already!" Nattie said impatiently, but to no avail Becky was off to help, true to character. She walked up to the car window and tapped louder than a bullet from a gun.

 _John?_

Picking his head up from the wheel, John lowered his window. "Hey Becky, what's up?"

"I-I thought you were some production guy asleep in his car," Becky stammered out.

"Yeah, you're halfway there," John laughed, "I was in China most of last week, flew straight into wrestling the last couple of shows. I was looking forward to catching a nap somewhere. This was the best somewhere."

"Well... I just wanted to say thank you," Becky said. "Thanks for pushing to the office to get Nattie and me on Money in the Bank last night. I got you something." She handed over the plastic bag of sushi to him.

"That's awesome, thank you," John smiled. "I'll eat that when I finally get some sleep."

 _I'm glad he likes it..._

Becky bit her lip, hesitated, and finally said, "Y'know, I bought it from this place that does really good bento. Maybe, if you're not busy, sometime, we could pass through there."

An eternity passed before John said, "Nah, that's alright. Not sure if I'd have the time just now."

Becky's heart sank just a little.

"But this will go down smooth, thank you," John said, holding up the bag. "And you didn't have to do this. You, Nattie, all you girls deserve way more than you're getting." Looking into the bag again, he pulled out Becky's copy of Mortal Kombat X.

"Oh..." Becky said, just realising she'd done. "Sorry, that's mine, I need to practice for Xavier's tournament in a few weeks. I suck at fighting games."

John contemplated for a moment, then said, "You know what? I'm entering the tournament, and I too suck at this game. Maybe we could suck at this together?"

"What?!" Becky blurted out.

"You know what I mean," John smiled, "You suck, I suck. If we practice together, say before Raw next Monday, we might suck less by the time the tournament's on."

"Like a giant tootsie pop, if we keep sucking eventually it'll stop!" Becky joked.

A loud honk from afar burst through the car park. "Becky! Come on!!" Nattie shouted.

"She sounds like she's as tired as me," John held his hand out. "What do you say? Playdate?"

 _Playdate?_

"Who says 'playdate' anymore?" Becky said, laughing.

"Yes, as in, we're playing Mortal Kombat next week in the name of sucking less," John reiterated.

"You're on, Johnny Boy. I'll be your playmate," Becky shook John's hand. "Gotta run before Nattie runs me over."

"Drive safe," John smiled, as she walked back to her car.

Blushing as bright as her hair, Becky pondered over what she'd just said.

 _I'll be your playmate..._


End file.
